Donna the Lombax
by Cortana Hansen
Summary: (PS4 Ratchet and Clank AU)- Donna wants to prove not only to her adoptive mom Christa, but also to the rest of Blackwater City that not all her inventions are disasters waiting to happen.- Summary will change. Next chapter in progress.


**So, Sofie-Spangenberg is letting me write a Ratchet and Clank PS4 AU about Donna. :D Aside from writing a story about Ion (someone else's OC on another site), this is probably the only time I've written about someone else's OC. (Unless Atlanta the Hedgehog counts, but then again, I co-own her.) Anyway, I hope I get Donna and Christa in-character.**

**And just to clarify... I DO NOT OWN DONNA. SOFIE-SPANGENBERG DOES. Okay, now that disclaimers are outta the way...**

. . .

Donna crawled into the cramped hole and squinted in the darkness. Then she switched on her flashlight. Playing the light across the dimly lit space, Donna slowly but surely searched for the goodies the Engineering Deck of the shipwreck had to offer. She could tell that it had been plundered by space pirates hunting for stuff to take, but while they thoroughly ransacked the place, they completely overlooked the real treasure.

All this cool tech.

The female Lombax smirked. It was their loss and her gain. Donna ripped a panel off the base of an inoperative computer. She found a small control panel inside that displayed hundreds, if not thousands, of lines of complex code. Scrolling through it, Donna smirked again. Aha! Just what I need... adaptive algorithmic database... high-response time programming...

That was when she noticed some... odd looking lines of code. _Huh... this doesn't look like any program I've seen before... the code does look kinda an interactive program though. Maybe it's an A.I. of some kind? There's an awful lot of personality algorithms for it though..._

Donna took a data pad out of her pack and plugged it into the console. She then proceeded to download everything from the computer, including the strange program. She'd take a look at it later. After the download was completed, Donna stuffed the pad back in her bag. The Lombax then started looking around some more for scraps. At one point, she uncovered a skeleton, which had been buried under some debris. She let out a small yelp, nearly dropping her flashlight.

That was something Donna could never get used to.

After getting her adrenaline rush under control, Donna gingerly stepped over the skeleton to access the big metal cabinet that was toppled over on its side. There was almost always something good in an Engineering cabinet. The Lombax sighed, as the cabinet was locked with a padlock. And while she did bring a lockpick, it was a somewhat exasperating thing to do in dim lightning.

On the other hand, it being locked meant that there was almost certainly something useful inside. Donna put her flashlight in her mouth, took out the lockpick, and proceeded the operation. Within a few minutes, she heard a satisfactory click. The female Lombax took the pick out of the padlock and quickly removed the flashlight from her mouth. _Note to self: build myself a headlamp for next time._ She opened the cabinet door and flashed her light inside.

Sure enough, there was something inside. Donna reached in and pulled the object out. It was a small, golden orb, inlayed with a light teal trim that seemed to almost... glow. Donna clicked off her flashlight, curious to see if that was true. And sure enough, it glowed. She turned her flashlight back on, her excitement growing. _Huh. Cool. I wonder what it is...?_ The Lombax couldn't wait to take this little doo-hickey apart and see what was inside.

Donna slid the sphere into her pack and proceeded to make her way back to the hole she entered the ship from. She scrambled up the metal wall and caught hold of the edge of the hole. The female Lombax then hoisted herself up into the hole headfirst and swung her leg over at the same time. Then, after getting her other leg over, she dropped down into the damp sand. Donna made her way back to where she left her hoverboard, which she had contained behind a forcefield just in case any rival ship raiders showed up.

Donna pressed a button on the metal band that sat on her gloved wrist and the forcefield deactivated. She stepped onto the hoverboard, which levitated up, as if it knew what to do without needing to be told. "Aphelion, take us home."

"As you wish, Donna," Aphelion replied. Donna braced herself as the hoverboard moved forward, slowly at first, then increased in speed exponentially. Soon, they were speeding over the Rilgarian Desert faster than you can say "Qwarktastic."

She had to win that competition.

It was her only chance left.

. . .

**I felt like this needed more polishing, so I made some minor changes.**

**Anyway, hope you all liked it! :)**


End file.
